


Birthday Bow

by gigglebug



Series: Smut [3]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Malroth is the gift ;), Not much to add here tbh, Strategically Placed Bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglebug/pseuds/gigglebug
Summary: Malroth overhears something about Crea's birthday, but she runs away before he can ask her about it. But he has a plan to make it special whether or not she wants to celebrate.Spoilers: it's a big ol' bow you-know-where.
Relationships: Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Series: Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547023
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks (or blame?) to Diggy for implanting this idea in my head. You're a gem. 🎀 :3
> 
> Also a huge shoutout to RedRabbitWriting for helping me with edits and hiccups. You're a star 🌟

"Oh! That reminds me! Crea?" 

Malroth looked up from his position in the flowerbed, spotting a beaming Rosie bouncing on her toes. Crea stood a few feet off, leaning against her builder's table.

"What's up, Rosie?" she asked.

"I was thinking," she said, clasping her hands behind her back. "With all the hullabaloo with saving the world and everything, we never got a chance to ask when your birthday is!"

Crea's smile faltered, a subtle move that only Malroth noticed. He narrowed his eyes. That wasn't a good sign.

"Ah… well, I don't know that I could rightly tell you. I doubt the calendars are exactly the same between here and home," she said, nervously fidgeting with the corner of a blueprint on her table.

"Nonsense!" Rosie said, oblivious to Crea's apprehension. "We can figure that out together, can't we? We'll just see what seasons overlap when, and then when we line them up, we can know when your birthday would be."

Crea took a nervous step back, and Malroth rose to his feet. Rosie could be pushy on the best of days, and he knew she was unlikely to stop unless _ persuaded. _

"Um… I really don't think that's necessary, we don't need to make a big deal about this—"

"Of course we do! You saved the world after all, it's only fitting we…" Rosie trailed off, noticing Malroth's shadow encompassing her tiny form as he stepped between the two girls.

"Is there a problem?" he said cooly, locking eyes with the farmer.

"Nope!" Rosie squeaked. "I was just asking about Crea's birthday, and…"

She withered under Malroth's impassive stare. "I believe she said no," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Rosie hesitated. "Y'know, I was just thinking I need to uh… check on the… Perry! I need to check on Perry. Bye Malroth!" She skittered away from his gaze, practically sprinting around the farm and out of sight.

Malroth rolled his eyes, turning. "Are you—" He paused, looking around. Crea had disappeared. He sighed. "Was it really that bad?"

* * *

Malroth had trekked all over the gardens without a glimpse of his favorite builder. Frowning, he decided to check out the sands instead, with the hopes that maybe Crea wouldn't have fled _ too _ far. Wandering into the pyramid, he made a beeline for the only person he trusted to ask about these things.

"Babs?" he said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Oi!" she said, turning with a big smile. "It's good t' see you, mate."

"Have you seen Crea?" He rubbed at his neck. "I've been looking for her all afternoon."

"Eh… not t'day, at least. Did somethin' 'appen?"

Malroth shrugged. "Rosie was asking her about her birthday, she didn't wanna talk about it and ran off. I wanted to ask why it bothered her so much…" He frowned. "As well as what a birthday is…"

"Well, I can 'elp with that last bit! Birthdays just celebrate th' day you was born!"

Malroth's frown deepened, accentuated by the dip of his brow. "So why would it bother her if it's supposed to be a good thing?"

Babs shrugged. "Eh, some folks just don't care for 'em. Might not like bein' reminded about gettin' older, or she doesn't like bein' the center o' attention."

Malroth pondered this. "You think I could do something for her to make it better?"

"Probably." Babs grinned. "You's her favorite, ain'tcha? Bet she'd be right tickled if you gotter a present!"

A sly smile grew on his face, his eyes widening. "You're right. I think I've got an idea. Thanks."

"You betcha!" Babs said, waving at Malroth's retreating back. "Be good now, y'hear?"

* * *

Back in their canyon home that evening, Malroth put his hands on his waist, triumphantly inspecting the plush bunnicorn on the bed. It was lopsided and lumpy, but he'd made it himself, after all. And he was particularly proud of the red ribbon he'd wrapped around its neck. It looked rather nice, if he did say so himself. Of course, he was just as proud if not more proud of the massive matching bow he'd tied to himself, too. Malroth looked down. He wasn't in the habit of admiring himself, at least not without a mirror, but he knew Crea always appreciated his toned physique. He wondered if it would be obvious what he was going for with the bow strategically wrapped around his… well. That.

Jumping on the bed, Malroth positioned himself a few different ways, trying to find the position that would be most comfortable, yet sultry. Suggestive. Something. He wasn't interested in thinking right at the moment. Then again, maybe it would be best to wait until he heard her walk in the door? He frowned. That was probably best, even though he hoped Crea would be home soon. 

Sighing, he leaned back against the pillow, poking at the bunnicorn's horn. Yeah, he could wait. Be patient, maybe. He could relax for a little bit, and then be ready just as soon as she showed up! He grinned, nestling back against his pillow. Yeah. Just a quick rest…

* * *

Crea sighed, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. It was well after midnight now, and she ran her hand through her hair as she contemplated the day. She'd spent almost all of it running from everyone, and ended up spending her time at the mountain spring above the gardens, chucking pebbles into the bubbling water. She didn't like her birthday. Anything she could do to run from them, she would. Too much to remind her of before. And she wanted to stay firmly anchored here, thank you very much.

Kicking off her shoes and throwing her gloves on the entryway table, she crept up the stairs, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the house. Malroth was already in bed, she was certain. Waking him was always a tricky business, never knowing if he was going to fight or wake up enough beforehand to keep himself from lashing out. 

She froze at the top of the stairs, eyes adjusted just enough to see Malroth on the bed. Except… he was on top of the sheets? And holding something? She took a couple steps closer. There was something weird about—

Her hand clapped over her mouth at her realization, finally _ seeing _ him. His expression was downright adorable, his face soft from the relaxing pull of sleep. His arm was curled around a lumpy bunnicorn, clutching it close to his bare chest. And aside from his _ entirely naked body, _ a huge red bow covered his dick. 

_ He'd been waiting for me? _ she wondered, searching his skin for answers. _ Like this? I got home so late! Why would he— _

_ Wait. My birthday, _ she realized, just as instantly as the questions that had flooded her mind. _ He saw me get upset about my birthday. And he was waiting for me to help make me feel better. _

Her heart flooded with admiration and gratitude, not the least because of his bare skin. She climbed into bed, not worried about waking him if this was his plan. His eyes fluttered open as she jostled the bed, and he smiled at her drowsily for half a second before his eyes widened in dismay, bolting to sit upright.

"You're home!" he shouted sharply, his expression betraying his disappointment rather than excitement. He held the bunnicorn firmly in his lap.

Crea smiled happily. "I am!" 

"But you—! I was suppo—! I was gonna—!" Malroth sputtered, his grip tightening on the plush bunnicorn. Mouth agape, he scowled suddenly, pushing the bunnicorn off his lap and turning his back to her, arms tightly folded across his chest. 

"Whoa, wait," she said, propping herself up on her elbow. "Malroth? What's wrong?"

He grumbled something that she didn't hear, and she scooted herself closer to him. 

"What? I didn't hear you."

Malroth grumbled rigidly, "I was _ supposed _ to surprise you."

"You did surprise me!" Crea said, leaning forward to put her hand on his back. He was warm. 

"But I wasn't ready!" he pouted. "I wanted to be laid out and _ ready _ for you before you came up the stairs, and—"

She snorted, failing to hold back a giggle at the mental image. Goddess, he was so kind. 

Malroth pouted harder. "It's not funny!" 

"You're right," she laughed, still overjoyed at the absolute compassion this man had for her. "I'm sorry, I'm just—"

"I'm leaving," he scowled, rising to his feet and storming to the dresser. He pulled clothes out erratically, searching for a pair of pants. "I was trying to do something _ nice _ for you and you come home and just _ laugh at me. _ Well see that I do anything like this again! I thought I could cheer you up with the sex, not—"

Crea's hands interrupted him, pulling at his shoulders to spin him around. Malroth whipped his head around to face her and was met with her lips, pressing like velvet against his own. He froze in surprise, not even registering to close his eyes for several full seconds. Her hands ghosted along his collarbone and he finally relaxed, his eyes finally closing and clothes dropping from his grip.

"I'm not laughing _ at _ you, silly," Crea said when they pulled apart, a hand resting against his neck. "I'm laughing because this was really, really nice of you. And I'm so, _ so _ incredibly happy that you wanted to do something for me like this. I just…" She smiled, her eyes brimming with grateful tears. "I just really love you and I'm really grateful for you. That's all."

Malroth flushed with embarrassment at the praise, the tips of his ears turning pink. "You… like it?"

"Like it? I haven't even opened it yet." She grinned devilishly, her fingers brushing under the bow to stroke him lightly. Her voice dropped to whisper lowly. "But if it's all the same to you, I think I would really like to open my gift."

Malroth brightened. "Oh! Yeah, okay. Yeah. Just– just wait here a second, okay? A-and no peeking!"

She grinned at his enthusiasm, dutifully turning to the balcony window as Malroth retreated behind her back. Crea hid her movements to loosen her dress, preparing as best she could for what was sure to be a whirlwind. 

"Okay," Malroth's voice reached her. "I'm ready."

She turned, approaching the bed as though she hadn't seen. She raised her head and pretended to gasp. "Oh my," she cooed.

Malroth lay on his side, somehow accentuating every curve of his body that lead to the massive bow covering his cock. It stuck out further away from his body than it had a moment ago. He grinned suggestively. "I heard a little builder needed cheering up," he said, voice low. "I thought a present might help."

"A present?" Crea gasped in mock surprise. "For little old me? Malroth, you are too kind." Her own smile widened as she caught the slightest movement of the bow. No doubt it was twitching at his own excitement. 

She approached the bed, taking the bow–and everything under it– in her hands. Crea made a show of feeling it carefully, pretending to puzzle out the contents before unwrapping it. She took particular satisfaction in the way his breath hitched in his throat and the way he struggled to keep his hips still. His eyes glimmered with anticipation. 

"Gosh, I don't know what it could be," she said, fondling. "It's such a strange shape for a present. And it's so warm, too! And…" She squeezed him gently. _ "...hard." _

Malroth grunted, clearly suppressing a groan as he bit his lip. He looked eager.

"I guess I better open it!" Crea said playfully. She made firm eye contact, locking her eyes with his and he watched her head sink low towards the oversized bow. She took the end of the ribbon in her teeth and pulled agonizingly slow, watching desire overcome his gaze, his hips rocking a little. The bow fell to pieces, but his dick was still wrapped in ribbon.

"Oh," she said, grinning dangerously. "There's so much ribbon I can't see what it is. Guess I better keep going."

Malroth's eyes widened as she went back down, utilizing tongue and teeth to expertly extract the ribbon from around his cock. He gasped as she swept past the head with her tongue, taking a fistful of sheets in both of his hands.

"I thought—" He gasped. "I thought this was a gift for you."

"Oh it is," she purred, ducking her head back down to his groin. "But that doesn't mean we can't share."

He couldn't stop his groan then, his hips rising from the bed a little. She rose from his cock again a few seconds later, the last strands of ribbon coming up between her teeth.

"Oh Malroth," she cooed, eyeing his erection. "It's just what I wanted! How did you know?"

Malroth couldn't contain himself any longer. Not with the excruciating heat that pulsed in his veins. He sat up, hands flying to the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head with ease. Her smile was like sunlight, and her skin glistened in the low light as she was freed, welcoming his touch. Greedily he ran his hands across her skin, lips finding hers as his hands desperately undid her bra. Once freed, he flung it across the room, lips falling to her neck as he plunged his hands beneath her underwear. 

Crea moaned in delight, leaning back and rubbing her hands innocently across his chest. He frantically grabbed at her ass, pulling her towards him. She squealed, panting, as he bit her neck, his throbbing dick begging for friction. Malroth groaned, spinning her body around so she fell on her back and he pulled off her underwear in one smooth motion. Instantly he was upon her, hovering between her thighs with his hand feeling hungrily for her clit.

Her back arched when he found it, crying out in delight. Malroth grinned in his lustful haze, stroking it heavily as he warmed her. She yelled with pleasure, her hips rolling from side to side, her excitement building. He finally noticed her hand at her thigh, fingers wiggling as she reached for him.

"Let me…" she said between struggled breaths. "Let me… take you. _ Please_." 

He loved when she begged, reduced to a whimpering mess at his hand. In turn, his cock began to beg too, weeping precum across his tip.

"Are you—" He groaned suddenly, overwhelmed by his feelings and the sight of her spread body. "Are you ready?"

She nodded desperately, a breathy moan escaping her as her hips bucked for friction. "Malroth, _ Malroth_, I need—" She gasped, bucking into his hand at her clit. "Ah! Malroth please, _ please_!"

He slid two fingers between her folds, gathering some of her slickness. She practically screamed, arching her back as she breathed, fast and heavy. He coated himself quickly and sloppily, wasting as little time as possible before he pressed himself at her entrance. 

Crea looked down at him wildly, hips already shifting in anticipation. He looked back up at her breathlessly, cock pressed lightly against her as his mouth hovered over her rapidly rising and falling breast. For as much as he _desperately _wanted to pound her into the headboard, she had taught him well, and he paused for a breath, intently searching her face.

She nodded, her hands gripping his side in anticipation, and her legs already encircling his waist.

Malroth pressed inside her as quickly as he dared, euphoric as his cock met the normal resistance of initial access. They both panted heavily, Crea in particular throwing her head back and groaning with desire. She pulled needily at his side, and it took everything in him not to instantly force himself the rest of the way in. Even blinded by lust, he was better than that. 

Instead, he opted for torment.

"Aren't you my good little builder?" he panted, fixated on her beautiful face as it contorted with pleasure. 

Crea merely gasped, trying to pull him ever closer with her legs at his waist.

"My Crea," he murmured. "Who's my favorite builder?"

She panted for several breaths. "Me," she whispered. 

"And who's my favorite birthday girl?"

"Me," she groaned, her hips rolling up into his.

He was all the way in now, and Crea scrabbled her hands against his sides, his back, his ass– anything she could reach to hold, pulling him closer. She whined needily, desperately, wordlessly begging him to move and thrust and everything else he was promising with his dick buried in her as far as it was.

Malroth grinned, breaths heavy on his lips, his own hips begging for movement. "And is my favorite birthday girl ready for her present?" he purred.

"Yes, yes!" Crea yelled, her hips thrusting anew with her pleading. "Goddess, Malroth, please, _please, _ go, go—" Her words dissolved into frantic wordless begging, clutching him as she sobbed, writhing beneath him in overwhelming want.

He would not deny her. Malroth withdrew his hips before snapping them back deep inside, soliciting a yell from her as she clutched him tightly. He thrust again, her sweet noises sending jolts of pleasure through his cock, and he lost his breath as he found a steady tempo against her. She writhed helplessly under him, her back sliding several inches back and forth as he thrusted, and she had no choice but to cling to him for dear life. And just when she thought she had settled into his rhythm, his thumb pressed slickly against her clit.

Crea screamed in desperate desire, the pressure mounting swiftly in her abdomen as she grasped him with hands and thighs. Her hips bucked wildly, equally meeting his thrusts that sent stars behind her eyelids, the feeling of release so close she could practically feel it already. One particularly rough stroke of her clit and she shrieked at his next thrust, orgasm blooming powerfully in her stomach and radiating through her whole body in forceful waves. 

Throwing her head back, everything clenched tightly as she whimpered, her fast breaths spurring Malroth to thrust faster, his own climax close. Crea yelled in delight as another wave hit her, warmth and happiness erupting in goosebumps across her body. Malroth groaned loudly a second later, his thrusts becoming long and slow as his back arched up, pure euphoria painted in clear strokes across his face. 

Crea had enough presence of mind to stare up at him in wonder. She tried to memorize every detail, every part of his face that brought his expression to look like such concentrated elation. He was so _ beautiful. _

And he loved _her. _

With long heavy breaths, he fell to her chest, lying otherwise still as he glanced up at her happily. Crea returned the smile, smoothing her fingertips through his frizzled hair. He hummed, clearly pleased and relaxed atop her stomach.

"I love you," Crea whispered. "Truly. You're the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"Even more than your birthday?" he asked, carefully maneuvering out of her so he could snuggle at her side.

She laughed. "Especially more than my birthday."

Malroth bit his lip, thinking. It wasn't unnoticed. 

"What?" Crea asked, smoothing at his hair again.

"I dunno," he said thoughtfully. "I think your birthday would be pretty important."

Her heart stuttered in her chest, but she hid it with a wary breath. "Oh?"

"Yeah," he said, trailing his fingers across her abdomen. "Without your birthday, you wouldn't be here, right? You wouldn't have existed to come here and be with me."

Crea smiled. _ Pure, sweet, practical Malroth. _ "I guess you're right," she hummed. "But since that's true, that means I never want to share another birthday with anybody else but you. It'd be too much fanfare."

"Deal," he grinned. "I'll keep chasing off Rosie and anybody else who asks."

Crea giggled. "Good, because if I keep getting presents like _ that _ every year, they're not gonna wanna know."

Malroth nuzzled into her shoulder, hiding his embarrassed smile. "It was a good present then?"

Crea rolled on her side, enveloping him in a hug. "The _ best _ present I have ever received."

Malroth hummed, pleased and preening. "Happy birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and then he learned that today wasn't even her actual birthday and she was just trying to avoid the conversation with Rosie. :D
> 
> but then he gets excited when he figures out that he gets to do it all AGAIN on her ACTUAL birthday.
> 
> so it all worked out in the end :3


	2. Some Time Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crea lets Malroth know her *real* birthday is coming up soon, so he's back at it again with more ribbons and bows. A LOT more ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super predictable smut that I'm posting on Valentine's! :3 wrote and posted in two days total so I apologize if the quality is not where it typically is. I usually take more time to edit than that. x3
> 
> anyway. enjoy!

"Hey, remember that one time you surprised me for my birthday?"

Malroth looked up from his book, seeing Crea's amused expression while she looked at her own book. "With the bow?"

"With the bow," she affirmed. "I was just remembering how kind it was for you to do something like that for me."

He bit back a chuckle. "Ah, yes, like it was hard."

She smirked. "Well, you certainly were."

Malroth blushed deeply. "W-What made you think of that?"

Crea's grin widened as she turned the page to her book. "Well, I thought it might interest you to know that that wasn't my  _ actual  _ birthday, because my  _ actual _ birthday is next week."

He squinted, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, exaggerating her voice to make it obvious she was teasing. "I mean, it's not like we're planning on doing anything, right? We're totally free that day with  _ nothing _ to do?" She shrugged, still not looking up from her book. "I mean, it might be pleasant to have a nice little celebration… with just the two of us…"

Understanding dawned on Malroth as he picked up on her not-subtle hints, especially as she tilted her head as if to look at him over the rims of invisible glasses. He suppressed a shiver. "I see," he said, keeping his voice level. "And this…  _ celebration. _ Are you hoping for more or less of the same as last time, or something… different?"

She smirked. "Well, I think the presentation was nice. Maybe more bows and ribbons, I liked that. And um…" She chewed her lip seductively. "Well… I think I'd like to be  _ on top _ of it all, this time. If you get my drift."

"Loud and clear," he said, dropping his gaze back to his book but not seeing the words. He thought for a long moment before snapping it shut, restlessly shifting his hips."Um, well, if that's all, I think I need to go upstairs for a bit. I need to… uh. Make some plans."

Crea hummed in approval, looking back down. "Of course dear, I'm not going anywhere."

Malroth stood, surprised to feel his weak knees and scampered up the stairs and out of sight. 

* * *

He had never before felt a week go by so slowly.

The whole affair took plenty of careful planning and preparation, of course. Crea had said what she wanted, but not specifically enough that he couldn't still be creative with it. Which is why, one week later, he now sat naked on the bed surrounded with several hundred yards of ribbon. 

It was funny, he thought, the way his heart subtly pounded in his chest as he began to wrap ribbons carefully around his legs and chest. More than once he had to awkwardly pause to calm himself, having to keep his mind from drifting too hard to…  _ later. _ But eventually he finished, with each leg tied to itself to force himself to kneel spread open, and bows down the front of his torso in small to large sizes, leading to the largest one yet again on his dick. Satisfied, he wrapped several decorative ones around his arms before fastening one around his head as a makeshift gag. He pressed with his tongue to make sure he wouldn't choke on it, and then… waited. He had a prepared hand tie above his head, but he didn't want to become completely immobilized until he knew she was close. Not another repeat of last time, waiting for hours. At least this time he'd told her to come at a specific time, and she'd promised she wouldn't be late.

Fortunately, she was true to her word. The front door opened shortly after, and he shifted impatiently, already feeling a little warm. 

"Malroth?" Crea called from below. 

Heart pounding again, he slipped his hands up through the other ribbons, then pulled them down to tighten them around his wrist. He tugged to check their strength, then relaxed his body. If she wanted to be in control, then by the Goddess he would make it happen. He breathed lightly with an open mouth, panting quietly. 

"Malroth?" she called again.

As soon as he saw her appear around the corner from the stairs, he voiced a loud, wordless, and needy whine, making her turn to stare. He breathed loudly as Crea saw him in the low light, eyes darting over his body in stunned silence until a smile grew on her face. 

"Well well," she said, slowly approaching the foot of the bed. "I go looking for Malroth and I find a present instead." She climbed onto the bed with her hands and knees, crawling towards him with a look in her eye that made him exhale sharply. Maybe he had underestimated this course of action. 

Crea stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs as she rested her knees between his. She leaned in close to his ear. "Which is only a little of a shame," she murmured, running her hands slowly up his leg, "because I had a little something for him, too."

Malroth stared wide as she leaned back, grabbing the hem of her dress and sliding it up and over her chest before pulling it off completely. He couldn't help but moan to see her, vibrant lace clinging to her skin on her breast, leaving nothing to the imagination. He breathed heavily, hands opening and closing in their bound position. Yep, he had definitely underestimated. 

"Maybe he'll get to see later," she purred, putting her hands back on his knees and sliding them up towards his hips. "In the meantime, where should I start, do you think? The biggest bow…?" Her hands traced his skin down to fondle his dick beneath the bow, making him gasp and grunt as well as he was able with the ribbon in his mouth. She looked  _ far _ too pleased with herself. Malroth moaned, feeling a faint pulse begin to form in his rapidly hardening erection. 

"Hmm, I think you're right," Crea said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Maybe I should save the biggest one for last."

He whined as she brushed his tip with her thumb. She was definitely going to kill him. 

Crea's hands returned to his waist, and she leaned in close to his ear as her fingers trailed up over his skin, sparking goosebumps wherever she touched. His own breathing sounded loud to his ear, chest expanding rapidly as she hovered close. "Oh Malroth," she whispered singsong. "What have you got for me?"

She pulled on the ribbon of the smallest one, making him gasp with the release of pressure. The next came off above his sternum, her hands caressing the lines of his muscles for a moment before releasing the third at his belly, massaging his abdomen. Malroth groaned loudly, shifting his hips impatiently. Just one bow left…

"Breathe dear," Crea whispered, leaning down to kiss at his neck as she released the ties on his legs. "I don't want you passing out." She ran her hands gently on his sides, kissing his neck and adamantly waited for him to relax. He growled, still shifting his hips as his erection began to slightly throb. He wanted her so badly… 

But he did his best to do as she asked, whining helplessly as his movements subsided. 

"Good," she intoned, leaning back to look him in the eye. She brushed a stray hair from his forehead, smiling gently. "Mmm, Malroth, I think you've really outdone yourself," Crea murmured, leaning in next to his ear again. "And it would be rude of me not to fully appreciate my present before I played with it, right?" She fondled him for emphasis, giggling. 

Malroth moaned loudly again, jutting his hips forward a little into her hand. He was so hot, and so hard, he was going to die. He wanted to feel her so  _ badly.  _

Pushing the ribbons from his legs, she helped him to extend them flat on the bed so she could straddle his thighs. Crea looked down between them, eyeing the twitching bow. "Goddess I love you," she murmured, pressing her body against him as she fell to kiss his neck and squash the bow between them. 

Deliberately she grinded against him slowly, and he yelled, throwing his head back against the headboard with his eyes clenched shut. He grunted and growled, breathing heavily in his throat, panting desperately for air. She was too, too good.

"Please breathe," Crea said again, leaning back to sit by his feet. "I don't want you dying." Malroth panted hungrily as she took off her panties, flinging them to the floor by her dress. She moved to straddle him again, and he broke. 

"Kee-uh," he sobbed, voice obscured by the damp ribbon in his mouth. "H'ease, Kee-uh…"

She hummed, pressing herself against him again, resulting in his strangled cry at her warmth. Her hands pressed to his chest, sliding one up behind his neck to twirl the ribbon's tail. "Was that a 'please'? You're so well mannered." Crea pulled it excruciatingly slow, mindful to not catch his hair in her hand or the ribbon. Malroth felt when the pressure let up, and she smiled sweetly when she pulled the soggy ribbon from his mouth. 

"Crea," he gasped. 

She took his cheek in her palm, swooping in to kiss him deeply before he could speak. "Malroth," she whispered. 

"Use me," he said, leaving his head back against the headboard. "Please, take— agh, I'm so hot, Crea…" He panted helplessly. 

She smiled, shifting her hips back a little. "I know. Let's get you out if that uncomfortable ribbon, hm?" 

Malroth barely had a moment to register what she had said before her hands were on him, tugging and pulling the bow apart. He exhaled harshly, the friction of the fabric and her hands were  _ almost _ enough, and he groaned as the soft ribbon trailed over his shaft as she pulled it away. Again, before he could react, she was slathering him with lubricant that had come from  _ somewhere, _ and he whined with a strong shiver. 

"Almost," she crooned, lining herself up over him. He felt the tip brush against her entrance and he sighed with desire. 

"Crea," he moaned. "I love you…"

She was starting to pant now too, smiling broadly. "My favorite present in the world," she whispered, letting her hips sink to let him press up into her.

Malroth groaned at the fast pressure, relieved that she was already so tight. It was going to be fast. She stopped as she took his full length, adjusting, and he impatiently whined and shifted his hips beneath her. Crea leaned forward, pressing her lips to kiss his skin beside his ear, and her hand glided up his arm to rest at his wrist, gently tugging on the quick release for the ribbon at his wrists, though not enough to release it just yet. 

"Don't flip me over," she panted quietly. "Okay?" 

He nodded, already breathless. Crea smiled, raising her hips and began to move, granting him the much needed friction he craved. He cried out in pleasure, so fully focused on the feel of it that he didn't notice for several seconds his hands were freed. She grabbed them knowingly, bringing them down to rest on her shoulders before leaning forward to take his distracted mouth between her teeth. 

Awakened at the feel of her skin, Malroth moaned into her gasping mouth, his hands eagerly lifting her bra out of the way without even bothering to unhook it. He took her nipples between his fingers and rolled them gently, making her gasp louder as she bounced with her hips. They groaned together for several moments, kissing and biting as she thrusted and he played, jolts of pleasure shooting up and down their spines. Crea moaned eagerly, and he felt her hand press between their stomachs. 

Quickly and gently grabbing her wrist, he breathed hard as he leaned back. "Let me," he gasped. "For you."

Breathlessly, she eyed Malroth carefully, pausing the movement of her hips. "It'll be fast," she panted.

"Please," he affirmed, capturing her lips again as he slipped his finger down against her clit. Crea yelled in pleasure as she shuddered, adjusting to the new sensation before beginning to ride once more. Her motions were stunted and irregular, legs twitching and jolting at each stroke of her clit. She gripped his shoulder firmly, breaking away from his mouth to moan loudly and with renewed vigor, her voice rising in pitch. 

Malroth knew she was close. It made him hotter. 

Increasing his finger's speed, Crea howled in desire, chanting his name, leaning forward as she bounced her hips faster. She was panting and whining so heavily now in his ear that it made him feel wild, lust clouding his mind so thoroughly that he bit down hard on her neck, sucking harshly at her skin. Her reaction was immediate, groaning and growling as she clenched her thighs and gripped his shoulders with her nails, powerful waves of pleasure shooting through her abdomen. She moaned his name once more and he, feeling her orgasm in her walls around his erection, let go of her skin with his teeth and groaned helplessly as he came, mind beautifully clouded with pleasure and relief. Malroth buried his face in her neck and moved his hands to her waist to stabilize himself, mewling her name as she helped him finish. 

Crea let her hips rise and fall slower and slower as their minds came back down to earth, gasping for breath in each other's ear as her hips eventually came to a stop. They panted into each other's necks, motionless for several long moments, their sweaty skin sticking together as they struggled for breath. 

Eventually Malroth landed back first, prompting her to lean back too. He looked up to her face in wonder, from her hair stuck to her forehead and sticking haphazardly all over the place, to the dark bruise on her neck. He chuckled, feeling gratitude as he realized just how lucky he was. "You have got to be the most amazing woman on the planet," he whispered. 

She blushed, grinning widely as she set her forehead to his. "Lucky me, then," she murmured, "that I get to be with the most amazing man."

He hummed. "I'm glad you trusted me enough with your birthday."

Crea leaned forward to kiss him gently, deeply, conveying all the feelings she didn't have words for. Malroth reciprocated, then moved closer to her ear to say the ones he knew how to say. 

"Happy birthday, my love."


End file.
